Field
The described technology generally relates to an external battery and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, electronic devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones, PDAs and the like have been designed to be carried with users. These portable electronic devices frequently receive electric power supplied from rechargeable batteries. In addition to the unique functions provided by each portable electronic device, other capabilities can be added to the devices so that various additional functions can be performed using a single portable electronic device. Therefore, the electric power required for the use of portable electronic devices is increasing. Accordingly, larger capacity batteries may be required to operate the devices and maintain a quality time of use between recharges.
The battery capacity of a portable electronic device can be increased by using external batteries which are not included in the portable electronic device but can be carried with a user.